Et que vivent nos souvenirs
by Gargouilles
Summary: Arthur aimait la chasse en plein été, mais Merlin détestait la chaleur. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Arthur qui décidait de leur emploi du temps, alors accompagnait-il obligeamment son seigneur en râlant. Et peut-être que la partie de chasse pourrait se transformer en meilleure journée de sa vie, si on rajoute dans l'équation une baignade ? Joyeux anniversaire Vianaha :)


Paske j'aime offrir des trucs, et j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de motivations pour écrire des MerThur ^^

Happy Birthday Vianaha !

**Et que vivent nos souvenirs**

_La vie est un rêve, c'est le réveil qui nous tue – Virginia Woolf_

_..._

Merlin qui râlait, c'était à peu près aussi naturel et logique que la nuit intervenant après le jour. Il se plaignait sans arrêt, entre deux babillages inutiles, et trois intuitions généralement vraies dont Arthur ne tenait pas compte. Pourtant, Arthur écoutait toujours ce que disait son serviteur. La plupart du temps, il faisait semblant de rien car un _Roi _n'écoute pas un _valet_, mais en fait il aimait tout ce que disait Merlin. Ou alors, il aimait la voix de Merlin, tout simplement. Or donc, les râleries de Merlin étaient la chose la plus naturelle au monde après le lever du monde. Il râlait sur tout, tout le monde, tout le temps. C'était son mode de fonctionnement et Arthur l'acceptait parfaitement, à défaut de toujours le supporter.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était le silence de Merlin. Pas parce que le son sa voix lui manquait –quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était aussi le cas– mais parce que le Merlin qui se taisait arborait généralement un petit sourire satisfait des plus horripilant. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Arthur qui se plaignait, et Merlin qui l'écoutait, ce qui était à peu près aussi rare que de voir une éclipse de lune en plein jour.

Arthur avait voulu aller chasser par cette belle journée d'été, et il était parti, armure sur le dos, et Merlin sous le bras. C'est alors que son serviteur avait émis une protestation à propos du _trop_ beau temps qu'il faisait, protestation qu'Arthur avait balayé de la main, trop impatient de galoper.

Des heures plus tard, Arthur s'en mordait les doigts. Merlin dans sa fine chemise, allait très bien. Arthur sous son armure, suait à grosses gouttes. Et le Roi avait commis l'erreur fatale de se plaindre de la chaleur. Merlin avait alors sorti cette horrible phrase « je vous l'avais bien dit », et n'avait cessé de sourire d'un air narquois en regardant Arthur repousser ses cheveux poisseux et dégoulinant de devant ses yeux.

– Merlin arrête ça, grogna Arthur.

Ils cheminaient à travers la forêt, à l'ombre des sous-bois. On aurait pu croire que ça leur apporterait une certaine fraîcheur, mais en fait c'était pire. Car les arbres conservaient la chaleur et la transformaient au cours de la journée en une moiteur étouffante.

– Quoi ? répondit son valet, de son ton le plus innocent.

Il avait l'air tellement convaincant qu'Arthur l'aurait cru dans son rôle d'ingénu, s'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien.

– Ce sourire suffisant. Cette partie de chasse était une très bonne idée, quoi que tu en dises.

– Mais je n'en doute pas Monseigneur ! s'exclama Merlin. C'est même une tellement bonne idée que je vais rentrer seul au palais, parce que vous allez vous dessécher avant même la fin du trajet.

Arthur recommença à grommeler dans son coin, sous le regard ironique de son valet. Merlin avait chaud bien sûr, et il sentait la selle lui coller aux fesses, mais il ne portait pas trois kilos de métal sur le dos, lui. De fait, le peu de brise qu'il y avait soulevait légèrement ses vêtements, s'infiltrait sous sa chemise et lui permettait de survivre. Malgré ses moqueries, il craignait vraiment que son roi fasse une insolation, s'évanouisse, et qu'il soit obligé de le ramener en urgence à Camelot. Ou pire, qu'ils doivent passer la nuit dehors. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils camperaient de manière impromptue, mais les nuits étaient fraîches et le chaud et froid n'était pas conseillé pour garder la santé. C'est pourquoi Merlin continuait d'énerver son roi par son visage goguenard, histoire de lui donner de quoi râler et se forcer à continuer. Mais à l'intérieur, Merlin était mort d'inquiétude. Comme toujours quand ça concernait Arthur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un horrible pressentiment le tenaillait depuis… Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais il avait la sensation que la vie de son roi était éphémère et pouvait lui échapper à tout instant. La sensation existait en lui, aussi immuable que le reste de ses organes. C'était là en permanence, et parfois ça lui faisait plus de mal que d'habitude. Alors il profitait de tous les instants qu'il passait avec le Haut Roi, et les chérissait d'autant plus.

– Hé ! Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il soudain en constatant le chemin emprunté. Ce n'est pas la route pour rentrer à Camelot !

– Tais-toi Merlin, et obéis.

Merlin haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement sans protester. Quand Arthur avait une idée en tête, il ne changeait pas d'avis facilement. Ils avancèrent encore quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une clairière, et les berges d'un lac.

_Avalon ?_ songea Merlin._ Qu'est-ce qui avait traversé la tête d'Arthur pour l'amener à ce lieu empli de magie ? _Merlin frissonna en sentant quelque chose sur sa peau, un sentiment diffus et inexplicable de douleur et de larmes à cet endroit.

– Arthur ? appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Son roi avait déjà conduit son cheval à l'ombre d'un bosquet, et avait sauté à terre.

– Dépêche-toi Merlin ! répondit Arthur. Je veux me rafraîchir !

Merlin se détendit intensément. Arthur ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien. Il avait juste chaud, et souhaitait se baigner. Aussitôt, le sorcier repoussa au fond de lui ses pressentiments et se contenta de rejoindre Arthur avec un sourire. Le soleil de l'après-midi allait faire briller d'or les cheveux d'Arthur et chatoyer sa peau dorée, et c'était un spectacle que Merlin n'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

Il s'arrêta auprès d'Arthur, et entreprit de desseller sa monture lui aussi. Les pauvres bêtes mouraient de chaud également, et méritaient une baignade fraîche eux aussi. Il y avait un arbre très proche de l'eau, et ils y attachèrent les deux chevaux par une longue corde, afin qu'ils puissent librement avoir accès au lac pour s'abreuver et se baigner, ce que les animaux firent immédiatement avec de grandes éclaboussures.

Puis Merlin se tourna vers son roi et lui sourit. Arthur attendait, raide comme un piquet, que Merlin lui ôte son armure. Il avait son air autoritaire et impatient à cause de la lenteur de son valet, mais Merlin savait pertinemment que ce n'était que du faux. Arthur était impatient à cause de la température, et il prenait son air de roi fâché pour embêter Merlin. Rien d'autre.

Avec précision, Merlin tourna autour d'Arthur et ouvrit toutes les attaches, retirant toute l'armure lentement. Une fois en chemise, Arthur poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Il dégoulinait de sueur, et sa chemise était trempée et poisseuse, mais même comme ça, il trouvait encore le moyen d'être beau et désirable.

Arthur se laissa lourdement tomber assis sur l'herbe, et retira immédiatement ses bottes et ses chausses. Tranquillement, Merlin s'installa à côté de lui, à l'ombre de l'arbre, et le regarda agiter ses orteils à l'agonie pour leur permettre de respirer. Puis calmement, Arthur retira sa chemise, et sa ceinture, ne gardant que son épée à portée de main. Et il se laissa chuter dans l'herbe, souriant béatement, les yeux fermés pour profiter d'un peu de repos bien mérité, étalé de tout son long.

Le calme s'installa entre eux, dans un silence confortable que seuls deux vrais amis savent qu'il est inutile de vouloir à tout prix le briser. Merlin s'éventait avec le bas de sa chemise, vu l'absence de vent sur les berges. Lui aussi avait chaud.

Arthur ouvrit un œil, le posa d'un air intéressé sur son valet, et le referma aussitôt.

– Déshabille-toi, Merlin, ordonna-t-il, pupilles fermées.

– Hein ? sursauta son valet.

– Déshabille –toi, répéta Arthur. Tu meurs de chaud et c'est stupide. J'admets que cette promenade était une mauvaise idée si tu te déshabilles. Je ne veux pas te ramener à moitié mort à Gaius.

_Bien sûr_, songea Merlin. Se dévêtir n'avait pas le même sens pour lui et pour Arthur.

– Ça ira Monseigneur, merci, refusa-t-il poliment.

Surpris devant le ton, Arthur rouvrit les paupières et se redressa sur un coude, observant d'un air désapprobateur son serviteur. Un instant, le roi resta fasciné par une goutte de sueur qui parcourait la peau du visage de son valet, et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, comme figée dans l'air. Il lutta contre l'envie irrépressible de passer son pouce sur cette lèvre et enlever cette goutte. Ce fut encore plus difficile à faire lorsque Merlin, dans un geste inconscient, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et enlever la gouttelette.

Merlin, jusqu'alors le regard perdu en direction des eaux bleues et vertes, sembla enfin remarquer l'observation consciencieuse de son roi. Il rougit alors, mais sous la chaleur, ses joues étaient déjà flamboyantes et Arthur ne s'en aperçut pas.

– Il y a un problème Arthur ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'assit confortablement pour regarder Merlin dans les yeux.

– Oui Merlin. Un vrai problème. Toi. C'est toi, le vrai problème. Tu meurs de chaud, je le vois bien. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à garder tes vêtements ? Tu ne risques rien.

Mal à l'aise, Merlin se tortilla sans oser regarder Arthur. Comment le corps sculpté du chevalier pourrait-il comprendre les réticences de son corps pâle et fin ?

Semblant comprendre, Arthur reprit d'une voix douce :

– Tout va bien Merlin… Il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais je veux que tu te sentes bien. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Je ne me moquerai jamais d'un ami.

Merlin jugea que « jamais » voulait probablement dire « pour les trois prochaines heures » pour Arthur, et estima que ce serait suffisant. Le regard d'Arthur était empreint d'une grande douceur qui le rassurait, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Alors doucement, il défit sa ceinture, les lacets de ses bottes. Se déchaussa et ôta sa chemise en appréciant sentir l'air directement sur sa peau. Il fit mine de ne pas voir l'air inquisiteur d'Arthur qui observait, ni d'être gêné par son corps malingre. Mais Arthur ne le détaillait pas en riant, au contraire. Il posait sur lui des prunelles tendres et appréciatrices. Mais surtout, il fixait sa poitrine.

– Merlin… commença Arthur d'une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu as, là ?

En disant ces mots, il s'était approché, et avait posé une main sur le buste de Merlin. Sur le côté gauche, sous la cage thoracique. Les doigts d'Arthur étaient frais et Merlin frissonna. Mais il ne songea pas à tout ce que ce frissonnement voulait dire. Eberlué, il contemplait la marque que lui désignait Arthur.

C'est un stigmate blanc assez important, large comme la paume d'une main. Comme une cicatrice. Sauf que Merlin n'avait jamais reçu de coup à cet endroit-là, rien qui n'aurait laissé une trace. Il avait un bleu à l'épaule droite parce qu'il s'était pris la porte de sa chambre en se levant à peine réveillé l'autre matin, et ses jambes se couvraient d'ecchymoses à force d'heurter les tabourets du laboratoire de Gaius. Mais cela, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main se posa sur elle d'Arthur à l'emplacement de la cicatrice.

– Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu cette marque auparavant.

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu répondre, ils se rendirent soudain compte de leur proximité et se détachèrent, gênés. Merlin se sentit brusquement mal, et respira difficilement alors qu'il fixait le torse d'Arthur. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce lieu qui l'obligeait à faire cela. Détournant les yeux sous l'impudique caresse visuelle, Arthur se releva brusquement pour ôter son pantalon, conservant ses braies et sa pudeur.

– Je vais me baigner, annonça-t-il. Viens avec moi, ça te fera du bien.

_Aïe,_ songea Merlin. Arthur avait le don pour soulever les problèmes les plus embêtants de Merlin. A contrecœur, il se dévêtit autant que le roi et le suivit au bord de l'eau. Sans hésitation, Arthur pénétra dans l'eau fraîche, et avança jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux hanches. Subjugué, Merlin essaya d'éviter de baver lorsqu'il vit les tétons d'Arthur se redresser sous la morsure de l'eau froide. Pire encore, Arthur se pencha, recueillit de l'eau dans ses mains en coupe, et s'aspergea le haut du corps. Merlin ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux du corps parfait, avec les gouttelettes qui sinuaient sur la peau chatoyante. Un énorme effort de self-control lui fut nécessaire pour regarder Arthur dans les yeux quand celui-ci le fixa. Merlin déglutit péniblement. Tout cela devenait très dur à supporter.

– Allons Merlin viens ! l'enjoignit le roi d'un air gai.

Sans répondre, son serviteur s'assit au bord de l'eau, et plongea ses orteils dans le lac. Et rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas avancer davantage dans ce lac. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

– Merlin ? interrogea Arthur, un peu triste.

Ledit Merlin détourna les yeux, gêné. Il ne voulait pas regarder Arthur et ses yeux suppliants. Les eaux du lac lui paraissaient sombres et terrifiantes, malgré sa raison objective qui lui mentionnait la pureté de l'air et de l'eau.

– Merlin, appela doucement Arthur en se réapprochant de lui.

Le roi s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit le menton d'un air possessif pour le tourner vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste incontrôlé, Merlin baissa les yeux pour avouer :

– Je ne sais pas nager.

Il y eut un silence. Merlin n'osait pas relever la tête, et Arthur l'avait lâché. Puis un grand éclat de rire résonna, et Merlin regarda, ébahi, Arthur se tordre de rire devant lui. Vexé que son absence de talents fasse s'esclaffer le roi, il se mit à bouder. Entre deux hoquets, Arthur parvint à formuler une phrase cohérente.

– Mais… on s'en fiche… Je suis là... Vais t'apprendre… Et je pourrais te retenir en cas de besoin !

Malgré son hilarité, Arthur avait l'air sérieux, et totalement détendu. Il ne se moquait pas de Merlin, il riait de soulagement car il avait cru à quelque chose de grave. Son sourire était authentique, et il tendit sa main à Merlin.

Souriant à son tour, le valet l'accepta, faisait taire ses appréhensions. Il savait nager, en fait. Disons plutôt qu'il savait _ne pas se noyer_, même s'il était mal à l'aise dans l'eau. Mais le lac le terrifiait de manière irrationnelle. Cependant, il avait le sourire d'Arthur et cela semblait avoir le pouvoir de réchauffer l'atmosphère déjà étouffante. Mais surtout, il faisait fondre les doutes intérieurs de Merlin.

Doucement, il entra dans l'eau et frissonna sous la morsure du liquide. Arthur ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Ils s'immergèrent un peu plus loin à chaque pas, jusqu'à ce que l'onde atteigne leurs épaules Merlin commença à avoir peur. Il sentait les eaux du lac se refermer sur lui et il trembla.

Reculant précipitamment vers un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et se sentit tomber en arrière. Persuadé que le lac allait l'avaler, elle se laissa tomber et attendit le choc et la plongée dans le noir.

Mais rapide et musclé, Arthur se précipita vers lui, et le retint d'une main au creux des reins de Merlin, qui embrasa son ventre.

– Tout va bien, je te tiens, lui dit-il en le ramenant vers lui. Je suis là.

Merlin hocha la tête et inspira profondément pour s'arrêter de trembler.

– On va revenir là où il y a moins de profondeur d'accord ? proposa Arthur gentiment.

Merlin hocha la tête et Arthur l'entraîna vers moins de fond. Alors tranquillement, il lui apprit à nager. Il utilisa des trésors de patience et de gentillesse pour convaincre son serviteur de s'allonger dans l'eau, corrigea ses mouvements et l'effleura partout où la décence et la leçon de natation le lui permettaient. Jamais Merlin ne l'avait vu aussi patient et pédagogue avec un chevalier lors d'un exercice. A aucun moment il ne s'énerva, ni ne s'éloigna de lui. Lorsque Merlin osa brasser en direction du centre du lac, là où ils n'avaient plus pied, Arthur l'accompagna, tellement proche que Merlin sentait l'eau qui bougeait sous chacun des puissants mouvements du roi. Il adorait cette proximité et cette complicité. Et de « partie de chasse agaçante », cette journée devint la meilleure de sa vie.

Alors qu'il se reposait, assis dans l'eau près du bord, Arthur partit un peu plus loin le long de la berge pour explorer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gros objet à ses côtés.

– Merlin, Merlin ! appela Arthur. Regarde ! Une barque ! On va s'amuser !

Horrifié, Merlin écarquilla les yeux et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il avait déjà navigué, ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire peur. Et pourtant…

– NON ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, les yeux révulsés. NON !

Choqué, Arthur s'interrompit, lâcha l'engin qui dériva loin d'eux, et se rua vers lui, tremblant de tout son corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Arthur et la barque ne devait pas entrer en contact. Maladroitement, il se dirigea lui aussi vers Arthur, s'enfonçant dans les eaux sombres au passage. Rejoindre Arthur, c'était traverser un passage profond, mais il se devait le faire pour son Roi.

Tendrement, Arthur le prit dans ses bras en arrivant à sa hauteur, et le serra très fort, apaisant ses tremblements.

– Calme-toi Merlin, chut, tout va bien…

Il le berçait comme on calmerait les terreurs nocturnes d'un enfant, et Merlin se détendit. Le cœur d'Arthur battait dans sa poitrine, et tout allait bien. Sentant que la situation allait devenir très gênante, Merlin se détacha d'Arthur et essuya ses quelques larmes de la paume de sa main.

Il n'avait aucune explication à fournir à Arthur sur son comportement, alors ça ne devait pas s'éterniser. Une petite crise sans raison, Merlin la mettrait sous le coup du stress, d'une ombre aperçue, ou n'importe quoi de cet acabit. Une crise de panique totale pousserait Arthur à lui demander des explications qu'il ne pourrait pas fournir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, juste le cœur trop serré dans sa poitrine et les larmes faciles.

– Ça va… grommela-t-il en reculant.

Et soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cheville au fond de l'eau, ce qui le fit sursauter avec un cri aigu. Son cri sembla faire sourire Arthur, mais pas Merlin. Ses nerfs déjà malmenés sans raison craquèrent totalement. Moralement épuisé, les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Arthur. Sans plus songer à se moquer, ce dernier le maintint fort contre lui, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant à l'oreille que ce n'était rien, une algue probablement, que tout allait bien et qu'il était là pour lui.

Doucement, Merlin se sentit se calmer, mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter les bras d'Arthur. Serré contre son roi, il lui semblait être enfin lui même, entier. Il lui semblait qu'Arthur l'acceptait pleinement, magie incluse.

Et puis soudain, il remarqua un changement dans les mouvements d'Arthur. La simple caresse amicale de réconfort dans son dos s'était muée en quelque chose de bien différent, plus intense et plus doux. La main d'Arthur ne passait plus le long de sa colonne sans y faire attention, mais appuyait délicatement sur ses épaules, courait légèrement sur son dos, et descendait plus bas à chaque instant. Tout bascula quand les doigts d'Arthur effleurèrent les fesses de Merlin. Ce ne fut rien, mais ça comptait beaucoup. Se retenant à grand peine de ne pas gémir, Merlin se sentit réagir. L'après-midi avait été riche en tentation pour lui, et c'est pourquoi cette caresse lui fit autant d'effet, faisant remonter à la surface tous les souvenirs d'Arthur dans l'eau, cheveux mouillés et corps dégoulinant.

Trop gêné, Merlin souhaita se reculer, mais il en fut incapable. Arthur ne desserra pas son étreinte, et l'obligea à rester contre lui. Il le relâcha juste assez pour que Merlin enlève la tête de son épaule, sur laquelle il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Subjugué par les prunelles de la même couleur que le bleu du lac, Merlin fut incapable de détacher son regard du visage d'Arthur. Le roi souriait gentiment, et ses yeux brillaient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, hésita, la renferma, se mordilla la lèvre et passa sa langue dessus, comme indécis. Merlin ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette bouche, et tant pis s'il était condamnée à l'enfer pour cela. Sa condition devint de plus en plus difficile à supporter, et de difficilement ignorable par un corps aussi proche que pouvait l'être celui d'Arthur.

Pourtant, le roi ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détourner, ou montrer à Merlin qu'il le dégoûtait. Puis il lui sourit, de ce sourire magnifique et merveilleux à couper le souffle qui justifiait à lui seul les efforts réalisés par Merlin depuis des années.

– Ne me fuis pas, murmura Arthur tristement.

..

Et juste après, il embrassa Merlin.

Trop choqué pour réagir, ce dernier ne fit rien, et quand Arthur détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il resta immobile. Blessé et interprétant son absence de réaction comme un rejet, Arthur se recula et lâcha son serviteur.

– Pardon… je ne voulais pas te blessmmmph !

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Deux des neurones de Merlin s'étaient reconnectés et il avait fondu sur la bouche d'Arthur, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Sans plus réfléchir tant il avait faim de son roi, il poussa sa langue à la frontière de la bouche d'Arthur, qui l'ouvrit aussitôt, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsque l'audacieux baiser prit fin, les laissant haletant et les yeux luisant, Arthur le serrant contre lui à en briser, et Merlin n'ignorait plus qu'il avait exactement le même douloureux problème que lui.

– Oh mon dieu, haleta Merlin. C'est…

– Divin, acheva Arthur dans un soupir de bien être.

..

Et il réembrassa Merlin pour confirmer, encore et encore. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se caressaient, leurs langues dansaient et le monde avait cessé de tourner pour leur offrir l'éternité.

Puis Merlin gémit inconsciemment, parce qu'une des mains d'Arthur venait de se poser son entre-jambe et il réalisa à quel point il en voulait plus. Ce fut également évident pour Arthur quand il se mit à masser Merlin à travers ses braies, désirant plus que tout l'emmener au paradis.

– Je te veux… grogna Arthur à son oreille d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Je te veux…

Merlin hocha frénétiquement la tête, prêt à tout pour son roi. Plus aucune de ses appréhensions n'existait, le lac lui apparut comme le plus bel endroit du monde, tandis qu'Arthur le soulevait. Docile, Merlin entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son roi et se laissa porter sur la berge, sans jamais cesser de se faire embrasser partout où Arthur pouvait l'atteindre : visage, cou, bouche, épaules…

Délicatement, Arthur le déposa dans l'herbe et le contempla comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Le regard l'aurait gêné s'il n'avait pas fait courir exactement le même sur Arthur, désireux de la suite à en mourir.

Sans plus attendre, Arthur parsema son corps de baiser et de précis coups de langue, et arrive à autour de son nombril. Alors lentement, très lentement, il déshabilla son valet et regarda sa virilité dressée pour lui, son envie évidente et étouffante.

Aussitôt, Merlin tendit la main vers le sexe toujours emprisonné d'Arthur, lui faisant clairement comprendre que lui avait le voulait nu. Arthur accéda immédiatement à sa requête, et se dévêtit dans l'instant. Merlin gémit d'attente et regardant le corps nu et parfait de son amant.

Lentement, ils se caressèrent et se câlinèrent l'un l'autre, se touchant dans tous les endroits possible, s'embrassant sur tous le corps, et caressant de leur langue toutes les zones sensibles de l'autre. Merlin découvrit la sensibilité d'Arthur dans ses lobes d'oreille et Arthur s'amusa à taquiner Merlin en lui chatouillant les flancs, ce qui le faisait frémir démesurément à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'une caresse à peine plus poussée que les autres sur son sexe fit se cambrer Merlin vers l'avant, Arthur finit par conclure qu'il était temps que les choses s'accélèrent. Le feu de leurs reins les brûlaient profondément, et ils étaient moites de sueur, autant à cause de la température que de leurs ébats. Comme ils étaient très proche de l'eau, il arrivait que la brise crée une onde qui les aspergeait légèrement, les rafraichissant, mais c'était très rare. De toute manière, ils voulaient se perdre l'un dans l'autre et la chaleur ne changeait rien à cela.

Obligeant Merlin à remonter ses genoux sur sa poitrine, Arthur humidifia consciencieusement sa main droite avant de la descendre et d'effleurer l'entré de son valet. Merlin hocha la tête, yeux luisant d'envie, et Arthur introduisit un doigt. Puis deux, puis trois. Il découvrit que même si Merlin grimaçait un peu de douleur à chaque nouvelle intrusion, il était parfaitement détendu et à même de supporter une présence plus imposante. Malgré son impatience, Arthur s'obligea à préparer lentement Merlin, et bougea progressivement ses doigts, à la recherche du point sensible de Merlin. Il fut certain de l'avoir trouvé lorsque Merlin se cambra et gémit sans retenue, bien plus fort que précédemment.

Alors, avec un sourire satisfait, Arthur retira sa main, s'allongea au dessus de son amant et guida tranquillement son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité de Merlin, et le pénétra lentement.

D'abord gémissant de douleur, Merlin prit bientôt du plaisir à se sentir ainsi pénétrer et dominé, et donna son consentement à Arthur pour plus de bestialité en bougeant les reins.

Alors aussitôt, toute prudence et retenue les abandonna et ils se mirent à bouger violemment, les mains de Merlin s'activant sur son propre sexe, parfois rejointe par une de celle d'Arthur lorsqu'il parvenait à se tenir au dessus de Merlin en appui d'une seule main.

Quand Merlin ne se masturbait pas au rythme de la délicieuse pénétration, il en profitait pour caresser le corps d'Arthur au dessus de lui, et le pinçait, le câlinait et le caressait.

La raison quitta soudain Merlin, qui hurlait désormais son plaisir et murmurait le nom de son amant entre deux râles de bonheur. Les étoiles se mirent à danser dans ses yeux, et malgré son bassin douloureux et la fatigue qui commençait à le prendre, pour rien au monde il aurait voulu s'arrêter. Puis Arthur tapa une fois de plus, une fois de trop sur son point si sensible, et il hurla son plaisir dans un cambrement de rein, se déversant sur leurs deux corps, incapable de se retenir.

Arthur, qui luttait contre la montée de la jouissance depuis plusieurs minutes, afin que son amant en profite le plus possible, relâcha tout en sentant Merlin jouir, et se figea dans le corps de son amant pour éjaculer.

L'orgasme les détruisit tous les deux, et ils s'allongèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se reposer et reprendre leurs esprits. Le temps reprit sa course et eux récupèrent leur lucidité, ne regrettant en rien l'étreinte bestiale et amoureuse à laquelle il venait de se livrer.

Ils dessinaient chacun sur le corps de l'autre des motifs imprécis, juste pour le plaisir de se tenir l'un contre l'autre. Merlin ferma les paupières de bien être et se sentit basculer dans l'endormissement, tant il était béat de plaisir.

C'est alors qu'Arthur parla.

– Tu ne réalises combien je t'aim… Merlin. Combien je t'ai att… Dési…

Perdu dans son début de sommeil, Merlin ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les mots. Il voulut ouvrir les paupières, se réveiller, se redresser, répondre à Arthur, et l'embrasser, et pourquoi pas recommencer à faire l'amour, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se débattit contre le voile noir devant ses yeux, commença à suffoquer, et tenta de hurler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il tombait, aspiré par les eaux soudainement noires du lac, alors qu'il se trouvait sur la terre ferme dans les bras d'Arthur une minute plus tôt. Muettement, il hurla encore et encore.

...

...

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, gelé. Un rêve. Il s'assit en tailleur, encore perdu dans son songe. Un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait, puis la brume devant lui le renseigna. Il s'était endormi sur les rives du lac d'Avalon. Encore. Comme il le faisait irrégulièrement chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Un rêve, songea-t-il tristement. Un de plus depuis la mort du Roi Eternel. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, il soupira en sentant la boule de tristesse coincé au fond de sa gorge. Depuis le temps, il ne pleurait plus. Mais la boule avait fait son nid en lui, et rien ne pouvait l'en déloger.

– Merlin ! entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas. Un bruit de pas calme et une cavalcade de pas désordonnés résonnait dans son dos, mais il ne bougea pas.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Arthur, souffla-t-il en direction de l'eau, en direction de son rêve.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était parti, cinq ans aujourd'hui, ce qui expliquait sans doute son insomnie passée, son chemin inconscient jusqu'ici, son endormissement sur la berge et son rêve si réel, dans les eaux de ce même lac.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ! rit la voix qui venait de se jeter sur son dos. C'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Et comme tous les matins, Merlin sourit, se retourna pour voir arriver Guenièvre qui marchait tranquillement, radieuse, un œil sur l'enfant espiègle accroché au dos de Merlin. Ce dernier saisit l'enfant blond dans ses bras sans lui répondre. Comme tous les jours, Arthur rit et la brume se leva sur Avalon et le soleil réchauffa la Terre. Arthur continuait de rire contre lui, heureux et ignorant, du haut de ses quatre ans. Cela, au moins, n'était pas un rêve, se dit Merlin avec un sourire, embrassant le haut du crâne du Prince Pendragon.

…

_Oô _

_Euh, alors à la base, un monstre marin devait les attaquer, et je devais vous expliquer que si Nessie n'existe plus, c'est parce qu'Arthur l'avait assassiné pour protéger son serviteur (nonobstant l'emplacement d'Avalon par rapport à l'Ecosse, bien sûr.) Et je suis partie complètement ailleurs. C'est assez triste, pour un anniversaire… mais j'adore ce texte._

_Joyeux anniversaire Viavia ! :)_


End file.
